


sleeping beneath the rain.

by narcissisticmf



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissisticmf/pseuds/narcissisticmf
Summary: simply for my babygirl. happy valentine’s day, little one. this is for you. i love you so much.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	sleeping beneath the rain.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pridecurls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridecurls/gifts).



> this is a short story in dedication to my beautiful wife.. baby, i love you so much. enjoy this little fic of you and i. i love you immensely. happy hearts day, angel!!

The rain trickles along the umbrella in which is punctured into the moist soil upon the grass. The two females are sitting beneath the umbrella, the dew from the grass tickles their bums. There’s a sense of tranquility in the air as one of the female’s reads a story aloud to the other. They have their bare feet sticking into the lake as the raindrops create ripples along the muggy water’s surface. The old book’s pages began to crinkle in the moist air, but that does not stop the girl from reading. 

“...but a mermaid has no tears and therefore she suffers so much more...” Reads the girl with pale skin and frizzy, straight hair. Her brown eyes were dancing across the pages of The Little Mermaid, a classic fairytale. The girl beside her — tan and glistening in the rain — began to feel sleepy, her eyes drooping with weariness waving over her body. With that, she begins to dip her head onto the pale girl’s shoulder. 

This does not stop the reader, but keeps her going. She places a wet kiss upon the other’s head and smiles to herself while continuing to read the classic short story as the rain proceeds to pitter patter against the umbrella. Her lips are moist from the humidity that came along with the light rain, the saliva in her mouth glazes across her lips. She takes her tongue and licks the outside of her mouth to avoid drippling upon the book. 

She kept reading to whom seems to be her lover from the amount of affection that is seen. The tan girl begins to drift softly to sleep while her head rests on the other’s chest. They lay there together beneath the umbrella, letting the rain consume them even if it were to make them sick. 

“I love you,” says the tan girl with beautiful deep brown irises that glisten in the daylight. 

“And I love you, Citlally..” says the pale girl with a soft touch of her thumb to the other’s cheek. “I always will.” 

With that, they are soon sleeping beneath the rain.


End file.
